


May's Trust

by Comixgal



Series: He's our Ward [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom!Coulson, Dom!Jemma, Dom!May, Enemas, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Sex Swing, Sub!Ward, Ward is everyone's sub, dom!Fitz, dom!Melinda May, dom!Phil, dom!Simmons, dom!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz promised Ward that one day, Melinda May would fist him. It looks like that day may be very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So many gifts

Skye was shaking her head as she left the labs. “Just a quick heads up, but FitzSimmons are going on and on about something called AcadGrad...? And it sounds like they’re planning a party and we all have to give them gifts.”

Ward chuckled. “AcadGrad is the anniversary of their graduation from the Academy. They like to treat it like a second birthday because no one else, in the history of the Academy, graduated as quickly as they did.”

She flopped onto the couch next to him. “So I have to find them presents? A gal needs warning if she’s supposed to go shopping on the very rare times we’re on the ground and not on a mission.”

The agent shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Promise them both one of your massages and they’ll be thrilled.”

“What are you getting them?”

“I bought Simmons a necklace and Fitz a book.”

Skye grimaced. “Why don’t people tell me these things? Everyone knew about this party except me?”

Ward was nodding apologetically. “We forget that you didn’t go through the Academy. But seriously, don’t worry about it.”

The hacker walked away in a huff, trying to figure out what she could give the two scientists.

***

The party was short, fun, and lively. Jemma had somehow acquired an ice cream cake, Fitz decorated the main area of the Bus, and everyone else was in high spirits.

Ward was right about them being thrilled to get a massage from Skye; in fact, the gifts they received from Coulson were similarly intangible.

Grant went back to his bunk feeling pleasantly tired even though it was still early. He was surprised when someone knocked on his door; none of them had been planning on sleeping in his bed that evening.

“Come in.”

May slid into the room, her hands holding something behind her back. “I have something for you, too.”

Ward sat up, confused. “It’s not my party.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” She shifted a little nervously. “Here.”

The soldier accepted the box and carefully undid the wrapping. He lifted the lid to stare down at an apparent jumble of leather. Melinda May stood up, taking hold of the straps and lifting out a leather swing.

Ward stared at it, unsure of what to say.

“Fitz told me about your fantasy.” May said by way of explanation. “He helped me load test this. He’ll help you put it up.”

“You made me a sex swing?” Ward asked. “You made me a sex swing so you could fist me?” Was it possible for your brain to orgasm before your body caught up?

May put the box aside and straddled him. “Can you take my entire hand, Ward? Do you want to feel me inside you?” She had a hand around his throat, squeezing, “I could kill you just as easily as I could fuck you.”

Ward pressed into the hand. “I trust you,” he whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her closer.

She gave him an unfathomable look before dropping her hand. “You’re mine, tomorrow.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied readily. “Can I sleep with you, tonight?”

“I’ll come to you.” That was all she said before disappearing from the bunk.

Ward pulled the leather up to his face to take in the scent. He went to find Fitz.

***

“Happy AcadGrad!” Fitz cheered, holding out a box.

“It’s not my party.” Ward repeated, still taking the gift from the scientist.

“Graduation is held at the same time every year. It’s your anniversary too.”

“By that logic, May and Coulson should also get gifts.”

Jemma came around the corner. “I think it’s fair to say that the gifts we’re giving you are more like gifts for everyone.” She handed him a bag filled with coloured paper.

“We’re all looking forward to tomorrow.” Phil was followed into the lab by Skye.

“Open them!” The hacker pushed. “Then we can give you ours.”

Ward frowned at her, “You knew about this but not about AcadGrad for Jemma and Fitz?”

Jemma answered for her, “May and Skye decided you deserved gifts as well. The swing was already finished so we figured we could find other appropriate presents to celebrate your graduation from the Academy and subsequent path to us.”

He pulled the ribbon off Fitz’s gift and pulled out a pair of magnetic cuffs. The insides were soft and wide enough that Ward could imagine pulling against them without leaving marks along his wrists or ankles. Fitz demonstrated how they could attach to themselves or a special cable to lock them around an item.

Jemma’s bag held a coil of anal beads and a large bottle of lubricant. “It’s soothing.” She said. “Specially formulated to your body. The balls have a series of bearings inside them. They’ll shift and vibrate when you move.”

Ward was already getting hard.

Phil’s neatly wrapped box held a gag, cock ring and a leather hood that would cover his ears and eyes.

Grant wanted desperately to have all noises and sights blocked out, his ability to speak removed, and his dom/mes taking everything they wanted from his body.

Skye was nearly vibrating with her desire to share her gift. “I bought these a few weeks ago. I couldn’t decide when to give them to you.”

The leather case was just a little longer than his hand. He unfolded it to display a series of stainless steel sounds. “I thought you were asleep!” He said, hastily closing the case. “You never mentioned it!” They’d all converged around him, offering his choice of physical support.

“Come here.” Skye pointed to the floor in front of her. Ward’s shiver of arousal from her tone was mirrored in the other dom/mes. He took the half step towards her that put him in the indicated spot. “Knees.”

He went down without complaint.

She carded her hands into his hair and tilted his face up to look at her. “First - I never fall asleep before you when we’ve had a scene. Second - The very next day, you told Fitz that you weren’t sure about having anything inserted into your cock. I figured it was a kink you were only comfortable with when you were deep. Third - You always get to choose if you want to test a limit. These just give you an opportunity to make that choice. Understood?”

He sighed, “Understood.”

Three additional pairs of hands were touching him, giving him comfort and attention.

“Are you mad at me?” Skye asked, still holding his head.

“No. I really like them.” He blushed, “I’m just ashamed that I might be into that.” He let himself be lifted up.

“You never apologize for your desires.” Phil said quietly into his ear. “You never have to be ashamed of what you want.”

Two hard cocks were pressing against his hips. He rubbed against them to hear the desperate inhalations of his doms.

“I’ll meet you upstairs.” Phil ordered. “Bring your new toys. Fitz will hang the swing for tomorrow.”

The scientist almost argued the order but stopped himself at the last moment. Dom or not, it was rare that he would disobey Coulson.

“Come on, handsome.” Skye put an arm around Fitz’s shoulder. “I’ll help. With the swing and whatever else might need screwing.”

Jemma rolled her eyes at the euphemism but followed the other two, not wanting to be left out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward spends some time with Coulson. Then the promised time with May.

Ward hung by the door of Phil’s office. “I asked May if we could sleep together tonight.”

Phil looked up from the email he’d been reading. “Of course.” His smile was slow and comforting. “I asked that she let me work you open for your first plug.”

Oh. That sounded… really nice.

“Come here.” Phil demanded a hug then led Ward to the yoga mats they used for sleeping and scenes. “I’m going to take you down a bit, first. Alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get undressed, then kneel.”

Grant obeyed. Coulson watched his every movement. With each carefully folded article of clothing, Phil nodded his approval. Ward knelt, legs slightly parted, arms held behind his back, head up to look at his dom.

They each had their own way of triggering Ward’s sub-drop.

Coulson said nothing. He breathed slowly and steadily, watching the way Ward eventually matched his breaths. Once the man was adequately focused, Coulson walked around him, still fully clothed, wearing his suit and tie. Coulson trailed his fingers over the naked skin, emphasizing his care and the sub’s position. He spoke softly, “Where are you?”

“Still here but I feel good. Warm. Relaxed.” Ward answered.

“Do you want to go deeper tonight?”

He closed his eyes, trying to stay down as he considered the impact of going deep tonight. “Not too much.”

Coulson considered his next moves. He sat on the mat. “Lie down. On your back. Head in my lap.” Once settled, they breathed together again. “Good boy. So proud of you.” Coulson praised. “Give me your hands.” He dribbled lubrication on the sub’s fingers. “Touch yourself.”

Ward closed his eyes against the rush of arousal those words elicited. He turned his head, trying to hide against the dom’s knee. He rarely felt more exposed than when he was asked to masturbate in front of his dom/mes. He could feel Coulson’s gaze like a spotlight on his need and depravity.

“So gorgeous.” Calloused fingers stroked down the sub’s cheek. “I’ll never get tired of how innocent you look like this. Keep going, Ward. How does that feel?”

Ward’s breath stuttered. “Go-od sir. Good.”

“I like watching your big, strong, hands, touching yourself. I like seeing them fondle Skye’s breasts and pleasuring Simmons. Do you like it when May holds them while she rides you?”

“Oh god, sir! Yes!” Pre-cum was dribbling down his length.

“What about Fitz? He likes making you hold yourself open, doesn’t he? Do you like that? Do you like using your strong hands and arms show him how much you want him?”

Ward’s hands pumped faster. “Please, sir! Yes, I like it. It makes me feel used and humiliated. It feels so good when he’s in me.”

“Stop.” Coulson ordered.

The response was immediate; Ward threw his hand to the side and humped against the empty air. He was biting his lip to keep from begging. He opened glazed eyes to see Coulson smiling proudly.

“Hands.”

More lubricant was poured over them.

“Show me how you work yourself open.”

Ward lifted his knees to put his feet on the floor. Carefully trying to avoid his aching cock, he touched along his crease, spreading the slick oil. Once again, he tried to bury his face against the dom’s leg. It wasn’t natural to want this so much. It wasn’t right to love having his ass filled.

“You’re perfect, Ward. So perfect.” Coulson said. “Just rub against your hole. That’s right. Don’t press in. Tease yourself. Relax into it. So sexy. So perfect. I love how much you want this. Look at how amazing you are.”

The words dripped against his hot shame like snowflakes.

“Just a fingertip. Go ahead.”

Still hard and twitching, Ward obeyed. It was taking all of his self-control not to push down on his fingers.

“Good boy. So good. My turn.”

Ward lifted his head to let Phil move. The warm bulk of the man’s body moved down his side.

“So sexy, Ward. So, sexy.” Coulson pushed his index finger into his sub’s waiting hole. It didn’t take long for Ward to be rocking against the fingers and wanting more. Coulson pulled a condom out of his pocket.

“No, please!” Ward begged.

“You might avoid an enema if I wear the condom.”

Grant shook his head. “Jemma insisted. I don’t have a choice. Please, please, I want to feel you!”

Coulson pulled Grant’s legs over his shoulders and pressed into the heat. Ward exhaled loudly, clenching down when Phil was fully seated.

Phil clung tooth and nail to his sanity. It was criminal just how addictive this was. He could stay here forever being milked by Ward’s growing impatience. “Let me move.”

Ward relaxed. “Take me hard, Please!”

He complied. This wasn’t a time for teasing; he angled himself to hit just right with each thrust. “Now.” He ordered, spilling into the deep passage as it contracted around him.

Ward winced slightly when Coulson pulled out.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked immediately.

“Better than okay.” Ward promised.

He held up the lubricated plug. “I used Jemma’s lube.”

Ward tried to relax into the sensation of being filled again, this time by something more bulbous and less warm.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. I’m sure May is waiting for you.” He dropped soft kisses against Ward’s cheeks. “You are amazing.”

***

Melinda May was peeling a banana in the kitchenette when Ward walked awkwardly down the stairs. She took in his slightly widened gait and smirked at Phil’s disheveled appearance. Ward and Coulson sat down on either side of her. She handed the banana to Ward in a silent command to eat.

“He’s all yours.” Phil kissed May deeply and stole the orange she’d begun peeling for herself.

The pilot looked Ward up and down. “I know.”

Ward blushed to the roots of his hair, squirming in his chair at the possessive look. He was saved by the appearance of FitzSimmons. They both kissed him, Fitz’s was demanding and hot while Jemma’s was slow and teasing. He watched them each kiss May in the same manner.

When the domme caught his eyes again, Ward swallowed the banana and fled towards his room. Skye was standing casually in the hall and grinned at the way he was walking. She brushed her hand against his cheek, stood up on her toes, and claimed his mouth. Without another word, she stepped past him to kiss May.

Confused and a little rattled, Ward watched them until May pointed to his bunk.

“What was that about?” He asked when she closed the door behind them.

May started removing his clothes. “They’re letting me know that they trust me with you.”

“Of course they trust you!” He pulled the shirt over his head.

She nodded. “Yes. And tomorrow, I’m going to do something intense, new, and potentially dangerous to you. You know them. Do you think that’s something they find easy to give over to someone else?”

Oh.

“Let me see the plug.”

There was something dirty about leaning over his bed, ass in the air.

May tugged on the plug, pulling the wider section out slightly. She slapped his ass when he wriggled and moaned. “Not tonight.” She kept playing with the plug until Ward was biting his pillow to keep from making sound. “On your back.” She climbed onto the bed, rolled a condom down his cock, and settled down the length.

Ward was thankful for the orgasm he’d had earlier that evening because May’s hip control was unparalleled. She moved like liquid over him.

“Are you ready for tomorrow, Ward? Ready to take my entire fist? I’m going to clean you out when we wake up. Then I’m going to work you so hard while you wear the anal beads Jemma gave you. Then you’re going to spar with Skye. Every time she hits you, the plug you’re wearing will inflate.”

“May! Please!”

She continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “After you spar, I’m going to put you in that swing, put a cockring on you, and work you open with my hand. Are you ready for that? Can you take it?”

“Yes, May! Please, yes!”

The pilot nodded, shuddering against him, and let him cum. She climbed off, removed the condom, and wiped them both down. “Get some rest.” Her body molded against his while he fell asleep.

Three hours later, he woke up as she quietly left the room.


	3. Be careful what you ask for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day, Ward is given everything May promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains enemas and fisting.

Ward was awake when May slipped back into the room.

“Underwear only.” She ordered. “Meet me on the mats.”

She couldn’t be serious! Tai Chi in just his underwear? The plug had been rubbing against his prostate all night and he was hard as a rock. He groaned and rolled carefully out of bed.

Fitz and Skye were already sitting off to the side, eating breakfast, and whispering to one another. Jemma arrived with a bowl of oatmeal. She gave May an enigmatic nod and sat down to watch.

“Ignore them.” Melinda said. “This is about you and the movements.” She took her own advice.

Ward couldn’t ignore the way his dom/mes were staring at his body. He started and stopped the same motion three times.

The pilot murmured, “Look at me.”

He let his sight be taken up entirely by the deadly agent in all black. He copied her movements until his body fell back into muscle memory. They completed the routine and did it again, this time completely synchronized.

“Good.” May kept her voice soft. “Jemma set up a tub outside the bathroom. Go prepare for the enema.” She watched Ward shuffle away. They all knew how much Grant hated enemas, it came very close to his bodily fluids hard-limit.

Naked and chilly, Ward was on his hands and knees. He’d stepped into the large plastic tub and settled onto the absorbent pad at the bottom.

Jemma had prepped the bag before breakfast, it was full of warm water and enema soap.

Ward’s erection had flagged during the workout. May brought it back to life as she played with the plug. “Ready?”

“Yes, ma’am.” A full-body shiver betrayed his discomfort.

“Tell me your safeword.”

“Shield.”

The plug came out easily.

“Already nice and loose for me.” May praised.

Ward whimpered, shame painting his body red.

May spanked his ass. “Stop clenching. Let me put in the hose.” She pushed the lubricated end into the slack orifice. “Opening the water.”

Ward groaned as he felt the water flow into him. It didn’t hurt immediately; that would come later with the cramps. The warmth of the water spread through him, alleviating the chill from the room.

When the bag was empty, May removed the hose, leaving only a small plug with a one-way valve.

“You’ll hold it for half an hour. Lie down on your back.”

The sub's stomach was slightly distended. He clenched his ass, trying to keep in the plug and the water. May pressed slowly down on his stomach, bringing tears to Grant’s eyes as his bowels cramped. The pilot played with his body until an alarm clock rang. “That will be breakfast. Stay here. I don’t want to hear you and I don’t want to find a single drop of mess when I get back. If you can’t handle this, you won’t be able to handle being fisted.”

Sweat broke out over Ward’s skin. He could feel the water as it tried to make its way further into him. Each time he clenched, the pain increased but he didn’t dare to let go for fear of losing the plug. He gasped, wishing the weight of the water wasn’t pressing down on his body. He hated being on his back for enemas. He preferred to spend the time on his hands and knees.

Each of the dom/mes on the Bus passed by him at some point. They stopped, telling him how brave and good he was being. He let their words wash over him. Jemma checked his vitals with gentle hands and massaged some pressure points that would ease the discomfort a little. When May returned twenty minutes later, she found her sub crying silently as spasms of pain wracked his body. He was glassy-eyed and slipping deeper. 

“Get into the bathroom.” May ordered. When Ward didn’t move, she pinched the tip of the half-hard cock. “Get into the bathroom.”

The soldier gasped and pulled himself over the edge of the tub.

“You get another five minutes for disobeying me. Stand up.”

The change in position had initially relieved some of the pain but now it was back in full force. The man gripped the doorway, willing himself upright.

“Four minutes.”

Every bone in his body was screaming. Only a minute had passed?

“Keep your head up. You’re mine and you should be proud of it.”

Ward stared at the pattern of tiles on the walls.

“Three minutes.”

He tried to hold in the sobs.

“Get yourself under control or we’ll do this again later.” May growled. “Two minutes.”

Ward counted to sixty.

“Release.”

He looked up at the domme to confirm the order. He realized that May had lied about the first minute. 

“Release.”

Relief flooded his body as it emptied itself, his stomach quickly returning to its normally flat state, the cramps subsiding immediately.

May turned the shower on, “Rinse off.”

Ward allowed the warm water to wipe away the last of his discomfort. May was waiting for him, anal beads in hand, when he left the bathroom. “There’s a towel in the middle of the main room. You can choose back or hands and knees.”

He didn’t want to be on display for the others. “Please, May. Do we have to do it there? Could it be just us? Please?”

Melinda May always took a moment to consider his requests. She’d never ignored one of his needs; especially not after putting him through an enema. “Go to my bunk. Ass up, shoulders down. I’ll be right there.”

***

Ward felt immediately calmer with the smell of May’s blankets under his nose. He relaxed into the soft mattress, waiting for the pilot.

“Good.” May never called him ‘boy’, an acknowledgement of their positions that Ward appreciated. He didn’t mind when the others said it, but his need to be an equal to May when they were in the field made diminutive names difficult to hear from her.

“Thank you.” He said fervently. “Thank you for doing this privately.”

May kissed his back. “You handled that very well. I'm proud of you. Legs wider. Good.” She didn’t apologize for being hard on him, that was her style and she’d never give him more than he could handle.

The anal beads were graduated in size. The smallest was just a little bigger than the tip of Ward’s thumb. The largest was two inches across. They were considerably smaller than May’s fist but would be a good start in stretching him open.

The first three slipped easily into him. May removed them quickly, making Ward bite down on the pillow. She did it again, over and over, until Ward’s muscles had relaxed around the balls. She began pressing in the fourth bead, massaging more lube into the hole.

“I can take it faster.” Ward insisted, pressing back against the bead that was just beginning to stretch him.

May brought her hand down loudly against his ass. “We do this on my time.”

Ward wasn’t listening. The slap had sent the bearings inside the beads into a frenzy of motion. The smallest one was rolling against his prostate and it was torture. The flimsy silicon band between each bead did nothing to control the position.

Continuous fussing filled the tiny bunk as May slowly pushed in each bead. After five of them were in, she played with the next one, pulling it part way out, then shoving it back in. Larger, heavier balls were now sliding their way across his most sensitive gland.

“May, I need to cum. Please! Please let me cum!” He begged, still pressing into the hand.

The domme was silent. She continued pressing in the bead that was nearly an inch and a half wide. Once the sub’s ass had swallowed it, she reached under him to circle the base of his cock and tug at his balls.

Ward humped desperately into her hand. His ass was opening and closing, frantically hoping for more.

“I’m going to let you cum, Ward.”

He sobbed his thanks.

“But only while I’m paddling you. Ten strikes for being so needy.”

He didn’t need to consider. “Yes! I accept. Ten strikes! Please paddle me, ma’am!”

May plucked the plastic paddle out of a drawer. It was Ward’s least favourite. The man hated the feel of the plastic against his skin. “Hold this.” She placed the last sphere between his cheeks, forcing his legs together so that the bead was nestled closely against his hole. “You don’t need to count.”

Each time the paddle came down, Ward screamed then shuddered. The beads felt like they were rolling around inside him, tapdancing around as the bearings changed their position. He came hard on the seventh stroke, shooting onto the towel beneath him and babbling his thanks to May. She finished the paddling quickly. A few last spurts came out while he breathed heavily into a pillow.

May pulled his cheeks apart again. The last bead was partially sucked into the hungry ass. Adding yet more lubricant, she finished the job. All that was left was a long lead and the round ring she would use to remove them.

“Jock strap and exercise shorts. I’ll have some breakfast ready for you when you come out.”

Ward wasn’t sure his wobbly limbs would comply with his needs. He hauled himself out of the bed, went to his room to find his exercise clothes, and returned to the kitchen. Each step he took sent beads dragging across his over-sensitized prostate. Sparring with May as he tried to ignore the strange balance of the balls in his ass was going to be the most delicious kind of torture.

Breakfast was a bowl of cut fruit. Phil sat nearby, watching silently. He didn’t say anything but stayed close until May ordered Ward to the practice area.

***

“Thirty minutes of sparring. Every hit you make, earns you a point. You’ll use them later.” She pounced.

Ward sprang backwards and his eyes rolled at the way the beads moved. He lost focus and May slammed her palm against his shoulder. He responded half a second too late. May hit him again, pushing him down onto his ass.

“Stop!” Ward said. “Just-” He was panting. “Just a second!” He took the hand May held out. Still shaking, he adjusted his erection behind the jock strap and took a few moments to concentrate. “Ready.” He caught May’s leg as it came up to kick. She just barely avoided his punch. 

“Good.” She spun him around, taking advantage of the unbalancing effects of the beads.

Ward recovered quickly and landed a shot to her upper arm.

By the end of the session, Ward had succeeded in blocking out the disorientation of a hardon pressing against his cup and the beads making him aware of parts of his body he wasn’t used to thinking about.

May gave him one of her rare nods of approval. He flushed at the praise.

“I counted seven hits. Get naked and you can have some water and a snack.”

Jemma arrived to check his vitals again and hand him a protein shake. “You’re doing so well, pet.”

Fitz ran a hand over the bare torso. “So well and so sexy.” He handed a thin vest to the soldier. “Skye’s getting ready. Don’t put on the vest until May says so.”

Ward’s cock was dripping as he walked. The arousal he’d kept at bay returned ten-fold when the surge of adrenaline and fight instinct had subsided.

May approached. “Finish your shake. We’ll remove the beads.”

The words sent a tremor through Ward. He followed May to a chair and leaned over the back.

“On three.” She drew lightly on the ring. “One. Two. Three.”

Ward howled, the beads battered past his prostate and he came hard, completely untouched. Before he’d caught his breath, May pressed the plug into him. Less than 1.5 inches wide, it fit effortlessly into the man’s cavity.

“Put the vest on.” 

Skye sauntered down to the practice area with a huge smile for Ward. “How’s it hangin’, sexy?”

“Jock strap too.” May said, ignoring Skye.

Fitz began tweaking the layout of the vest. “Whenever Skye hits you, I’ll get a message here. May will press that button,” he pointed, “to inflate the plug.”

He’d been warned about this. He knew it was coming, but the reality was mind-boggling. He was already tired from sparring with May and now he had to avoid Skye? On a good day, that wouldn’t be a problem, but she was working hard and improving, this was going to be another excruciating study in mind-over-matter.

“Are you listening?” May asked dangerously.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ward said immediately.

“You had seven hits today. You may use them to cancel an inflation.” She looked at Skye. “Don’t go easy on him. Take your positions.”

Ward attacked first, hoping to put Skye on the offensive. She ducked out of the way and hit his back. The plug inflated immediately. Ward ignored it, the stretch was still less than the beads. He changed tactics, focusing on catching her hands and feet to avoid being hit. That worked for a while until Skye dropped suddenly to the floor and swept his leg. He went down hard and Skye was on top of him in an instant.

“Seem familiar?” She grinned, trying to distract him. Her small hands hit his chest several times before he threw her off.

“That’s four!” May announced.

“Do it.” Ward gritted out, wincing but keeping his eyes on Skye. The plug was now a little over 2.5 inches wide. He could feel the muscles trying to accommodate the girth.

Channeling the pain, he flipped Skye onto the ground when she rushed towards him. “Never assume your target is incapacitated.” He reminded her.

“Oh, I won’t.” She kicked him in the chest.

“Cancel!” Ward shouted, grabbing the foot and spinning her body face-down on the mat. He straddled her back, and managed to pull her arms behind her. “Surrender.”

“Never!” She bucked, making the plug move against his prostate. When he gasped, she kicked up with her feet, drumming them against his back.

“Cancel, cancel, cancel, cancel!” Ward growled, twisting to grab the offending limbs. The plug inflated again. “I said cancel!” Tears of surprised pain ran down his face.

“She got you five times.” Fitz said apologetically.

May was stone-faced when he turned to her, betrayal clear in his stance. “One day, knowing things like that will save your life. Whether it’s how many times someone hits you with poisoned darts or counting blows to time a counterstrike, you will need to know it. This isn’t just fun and games. This is your life. Now get up and try again.”

Ward nodded, dashing the tears out of his eyes and preparing for Skye’s attack. May was right. This was good practice. That didn’t make it hurt any less.

Skye was tiring and getting sloppy. Twice, she let him grab her, using his superior strength to win. “You can’t let me get so close. Taller, larger opponents are always going to try to take advantage of your size. Don’t let me get close!” Ward said. He spun her away from him.

This time, she came in with a series of kicks and punches. Feinting left, towards his weaker side, she let him overextend. Her foot caught him in the right shoulder.

May gave him plenty of time to cancel. The pause reminded Ward that the woman cared for him, despite the uncompromising attention to his training. He turned his groan into a shout, hoping to startle Skye.

She was grinning, “You tried that last week. Doesn’t work anymore.” She pushed strands of hair out of her face, missing Ward’s quick approach. She was on the ground again within seconds, hands and feet immobilized.

“I’m out!” Skye said into the mat. “No more.”

Ward looked up at May to confirm that the sparring was over. With her permission, he released Skye and helped her stand. The hacker scaled his body until she could kiss him. Her feet around his waist tapped against the end of the plug as she plundered his mouth. “That was fun. Can’t wait to see you in the sling.” She hopped back down to the ground with a tired smile.

***

Fitz helped him settled into the sling. His ankles were wrapped with the thick cuffs and attached to the chains, keeping his legs wide for May.

“Lean back.” Fitz adjusted the head rest slightly. “We’re not going to bind your arms.”

“Thank you.” Ward was already slipping a little. He accepted the drink of chicken broth and then a cup of water.

May approached. “Plug out first.”

He whined at the emptiness when the plug deflated. It felt wrong! So wrong!

“Jemma insists that I use gloves.” May held up elbow-length black leather gloves. The sub’s cock jumped.

“You’re going to fist me with leather gloves?” His voice came out squeaky.

May’s grin was all teeth. “Yes.” She began pulling them on as he watched every sensuous move.

Lubricant over the leather felt amazing. The coolness of the gloves soothed his hole as May pressed her index and middle finger into him. They pumped in and out until she added another.

Ward was in heaven. He’d never imagined the gloves feeling like this. They added just enough thickness to her fingers to give a stretch and they looked sexy on May’s arms. The lube made them slick enough to move but kept a delicious drag.

May twisted her fingers and Ward sobbed. He threw his head back and keened. “Yes,” He yelled. “Yes! Yes! More! Oh god! Please!”

May stabbed three leather-covered fingers harder into his warmth and hit the already abused prostate straight on.

Ward arched in the swing, making it sway. He grabbed at the chains. “More! Please!”

“More what? Tell me?”

“More, please! I need your hand in me. I can take it. Fill me. Please.”

The domme pressed against his hole. She bunched her fingers and added her pinkie, pushing slowly. She used her other hand to rub extra lubricant around the stretched rim. More lube was dribbled onto her fingers. Ward tried desperately to shove back, wriggling his ass as he worked for leverage.

Ward’s voice cracked. He bit his lips against the torrent of desperation. He couldn’t contain the high-pitched moan when May reached her largest knuckle. “May! I can’t!” His cock had gone soft and the moment of panic was threatening to overwhelm him.

The domme stood carefully, keeping her fingers firmly seated inside the sub. With her other hand, she encircled his throat. “Focus.” She squeezed, bringing his attention away from his ass. “You’re doing so well. We can stop now, if you want. That’s your choice. Just breathe for me. Focus on my face. That’s right. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.”

When the flash of panic had subsided, Ward grabbed for May’s hand at his throat. He shifted into the pressure, using it to ground himself. “I want it. Please. Please do it.”

“Cock ring?” When she had ownership of her hand again, she stroked his cock back to hardness.

“Yes!” Ward insisted. “Please, ma’am.”

May locked it around him, still one-handed as she kept her fingers clustered in his hole. She continued to tease him with that hand, wiping pre-cum off the tip. It was clear that leather gloves would make an appearance in many of the man’s future scenes. She started pushing her fingers in again, thumb held tightly against the others until her knuckles slid past the stretched rim.

“Oh god!” Ward’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Don’t move. Don’t move!”

She could feel him bearing down, trying to work past the burning breach. The spasming of his muscles pulled her hand in. The urge to move, to push, to beat down against the sensation was coursing through Ward like fire. He knew that if he did, he’d hurt himself and possibly May. His breaths were shallow, insufficient to bring the amount of oxygen he needed to his brain.

May’s hand was again around his throat. “Slow down.”

The sub could feel his muscles clamping down around her wrist. The realization that one of the most dangerous women in the world had her extremely lethal hand inside his body and the other one around his neck set off every survival instinct. He tensed, staring wide-eyed at her.

It was clear that she knew what he was thinking. She stayed rock-still, watching him. The part of his mind not in sub-space was screaming at him to get away, to run, to find some way out of this situation.

He breathed heavily through his nose, mind whirling. He was going to die here! From this position, it would take less than a thought for her to kill him. The panic began to rise, threatening his sanity until-- until suddenly, without conscious effort, it stopped.

This was May! Ward trusted her with his submission. He trusted her with his body. He trusted her with his life. The animal-like fear passed out of his body and his overwhelming faith in her was all she saw in his gaze.

“Keep going. I trust you.”

“Good.” The word held everything from pride to gratitude. She rotated her hand until the knuckles bumped against the walnut-sized gland.

“May!” Ward sobbed, squirming desperately. “Oh god!”

“What do you need?”

“Do it! Make a fist and fuck me! Please! Do it! I trust you. Please!” He felt the domme’s fingers curling in. “Yes! Do it!”

When May’s hand was a tight fist she began pumping in and out.

The connection between his mouth and brain frayed. He babbled, trying to pull himself up enough to fall back down. The domme moved for him, punching harder into his ass, giving him what he craved.

Eventually, the cock ring was a mere inconvenience and he shot hard onto his chest.

May stopped. Ward was sobbing, too sensitive and overwhelmed to communicate. He screamed when she uncurled her fingers. His voice was wrecked as he simultaneously begged her not to move and tried to get her hands out of him.   
“Ward. Stop.” She ordered.

He lifted his red-rimmed eyes. His animal brain remembered, once again, that he trusted her.

Cool lotion ran into him, easing some of the pain.

“Push down. Just this once.” She said, sliding her hand out as he obeyed.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you.” Ward was whispering, tears still running down his cheeks, his limbs weak. “That was incredible.”

May had removed the gloves and was standing by his head, cradling it against her shoulder. “ _You_ were incredible.” She whispered into his ear. She let him rest there for a long while. “We’re going to lower the sling and get you up.”

It was a whole team process to get the unstable man into his bunk. Jemma did one last check, putting more numbing cream into the inflamed ass while the others wiped him down with soft flannels.

Ward was asleep before they’d finished. He woke once to find May crawling over him to wedge herself into the free space on the bed.

***

The sound of Skye laughing and Jemma moaning woke him up. He startled when May’s strong arms pulled him closer.

“You slept here last night?” Ward asked.

She opened her eyes briefly and closed them again. In typical Melinda May fashion, she didn’t answer. But she did, against all previous evidence, snuggle deeper into the warmth of his body.

Ward gaped.

In the moment of giving in completely, of putting his life in her hands, of owning and wanting her existence in his world, he had earned May’s trust.


End file.
